starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Chirpa
El antiguo y sabio Jefe Chirpa fue el líder de la tribu de los ewoks que ayudaron a la Alianza Rebelde en su ataque en la luna de Endor. Chirpa tenía una piel grisácea y una gran fuerza de voluntad. En su cabeza portaba guirnaldas de hojas, dientes y cuernos de grandes animales que él había cazado. En su mano derecha llevaba un báculo hecho de un largo hueso de un reptil volador. A su izquierda tenía una iguana que era su mascota y consejera. Biografía Chirpa ya era mayor cuando quedó viudo al ser Ra-Lee asesinada mientras ambos cazaban en el bosque. Por un tiempo, Chirpa creyó que su primera hija Asha también había sido asesinada. Asha terminaría reuniéndose con su padre y su hermana Kneesaa, la hija más joven de Chirpa. Chirpa tenía mucha fe en Kneesaa y estaba muy orgulloso de ella por su éxito en los tres retos que los jóvenes ewoks deben confrontar para ascender de posición. Cuando Chirpa murió, Kneesaa fue nombrada Jefe de la Villa del Árbol Brillante en una ceremonia donde además contrajo matrimonio con el renombrado guerrero ewok Wicket Wystri Warrick. En la época de la batalla de Endor, el Jefe Chirpa había gobernado la Villa del Árbol Brillante durante 42 estaciones. Después de una hostilidad inicial, Chirpa estuvo de acuerdo en incluir a los rebeldes como parte de la tribu. El colocó sus fuerzas en la batalla final contra el Imperio en Endor. Entre bastidores En [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]], el Jefe Chirpa fue interpretado por Jane Busby. En la versión original de la serie de animación para TV Star Wars: Ewoks, su voz en ingles fue interpretada por George Buza y Rick Cimino en las primera y segunda temporada respectivamente, en el doblaje Mexicano de la serie su voz la hizo Alvaro Tarcicio, mientras que para un doblaje especial en versión VHS además de el la voz la hicieron Ismael Castro y Carlos Magaña, mientras que en la versión DVD de Star Wars Aventuras Animadas ewoks la voz la hizo José Luis Orozco. Apariciones *''Ewoks 5: The Terrible Machine'' *''Ewoks 7: The Perilous Laughing Spell'' *''Ewoks 8: Eye of the Kreegon'' *''Ewoks 10: The Demons of Endor'' *''Ewoks 11: The Incredible Shrinking Princess'' *''Ewoks 12: The Thorn Monster'' *''Ewoks 13: The Black Cavern'' *''Ewoks 14: King for a Day'' *''The Adventures of Teebo: A Tale of Magic and Suspense'' *''Fuzzy as an Ewok'' * * *''The Haunted Village'' * * * * * *''Sun Star Against Shadow Stone'' * *''Wicket's Wagon'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Ewoks - Shadows of Endor'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi (novela) *The Ewoks Join the Fight'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''Star Wars: Yoda Stories'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: Ewoks'' toy line *''Droids\Ewoks'' *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * * *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition'' * * *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''C-3PO: Tales of the Golden Droid'' *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' * * * * *''Roleplaying Game: Saga Edition Core Rulebook'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 7'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 11'' * *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 14'' * * * * }} Categoría:Ewoks Categoría:Individuos masculinos